crusaders_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
Attributes measure a character's strengths as well as reveal their weaknesses. There are eight attributes in Crusaders, and they form the baseline of any character. Perception Perception measures a character’s ability to use his senses to observe the world around him. Perceptive characters will notice things more easily than others; such as if someone is trying to sneak up on him. Playing a perceptive character means that he will almost never be caught off-guard. He will also be the one most likely to notice if he is being lied to, and be able to make split-second decisions based on something he just learned. Perception will be used during gameplay for checks involving listening and searching. Intelligence Intelligence '''is most easily described as “book smarts”. It measures a characters ability to learn and memorize. It can also dictate his reasoning skills when he’s had ample time to think about the problem. Intelligent characters analyze every situation, and think carefully before they act. Playing an intelligent character means your allies will rely on you to provide logical input toward the situation at hand. Intelligence is the key attribute for many skills. Finesse '''Finesse '''measures a character’s fine motor skills. Having high finesse means you are nimble with your hands and have good hand-eye coordination. Characters with high finesse are generally skilled with weapons, and performing tasks like picking locks. Dexterity is typically associated with ‘thief-like’ characters for these reasons, and playing a finesse character means your allies may rely on you to perform those types of tasks. Finesse checks typically involve slight-of-hand type movements or careful manipulation of certain devices; such as disarming traps. Agility '''Agility '''measures how fast and reactive your character is on his feet. It will help your character perform acrobatic moves and maneuvers to evade enemies, or to reposition himself for a surprise attack. Agile characters are fast, and able to dodge incoming attacks, as well as safely maneuver around dangerous obstacles. Playing an agile character means you may be the one ‘volunteered’ to sneak into a heavily guarded fortress, climb over the walls, sneak along thin rafters, and unlock the gates from the inside. Very agile characters also easily evade blows from enemies. Strength '''Strength '''is a measure of a character’s raw power and brute force. Strong characters can typically smash their way through most situations, whether it be in combat, or an argument with his own allies. Strength is the key attribute for checks involving lifting, throwing, and breaking objects. Endurance '''Endurance '''measures how resilient a character is to pain and sickness. Characters with high endurance can take more hits without dying, recover from wounds more quickly, and can be harder to injure in the first place. As a character with high endurance you may be expected to be a defender of sorts, standing in the front lines of battle and taking blows instead of your more fragile allies. Endurance translates directly into health points, granting your character health equal to his endurance. Presence '''Presence measures a character’s confidence and mental fortitude. Characters with high presence are well known on the battlefield. Not only does this help them in combat, but it makes them better speakers and easy to follow; augmenting them in social situations. Playing a character with high presence means that you will be the voice of the group, both in and out of combat. Affinity '''Affinity '''effects how well a character can wield magical forces. Putting points into affinity means that you want your character to be a caster, called a mage. There are several different kinds of magic disciplines that your character can specialize in. Playing a character with high affinity means that your allies will rely on you to augment them in battle, or to rain heavy damage down on your enemies. The kind of mage you are relies heavily on what discipline of magic you specialize in. Your affinity score may also determine your resistance to some types of attacks and effects. Some magic items even require high affinity to use effectively.